Their Second Real Kiss
by ArishiaEAM
Summary: Sasuke has come back to the village and Sakura has given up on him, Sasuke is left to chase after sakura like a puppy. SasuSaku. minor pairings NaruHina,Nejiten, ShikaInoTema, Sequal to Their First Kiss


**Their Second Real Kiss**

My name is Sakura Haruno, Anbu Captain and Head Doctor for The Village Hidden in the Leaves; I am presently nineteen years of age. This is my story of my second kiss with the love of my life.

About three years ago, when I was sixteen, my best friend Naruto Uzumaki, the holder of the nine tailed jinchuriki, went out to find Sasuke Uchiha, a former member of team seven who deserted the village for power. Well it sure surprised everyone when Naruto returned and he brought with him "the Avenger" or Sasuke. Let's start the story right here.

"Naruto! you're back!" I shouted.

"Of course I'm back Sakura" said Naruto obviously pleased with the attention he was getting "it's not like it was difficult"

"What are you talking about dobe" said the ever petulant Uchiha " I had to have Karin heal you up you were so badly injured"

It was at that time that I noticed Sasuke's team, I guessed who they were by the descriptions that I was given. Karin was the red head with glasses and the outfit that made her look like a hooker. Jugo was the tall one with orange hair and who was having a conversation with a bird. Suigetsu was the guy with white hair, shark teeth, carried a sword on his back and apparently was always thirsty. I sweat dropped, I can't believe Sasuke was hanging out with these people, a prostitute, a nature lover, and a dehydrated shark boy.

"Well you're one to talk teme" the hyperactive blonde snapped back "I had to help carry you back here"

I intervened here and hit both of the idiots on the head and told them to shut up and follow me; Sasuke, Naruto , Sasuke's team and I all headed down to the hospital, as we approached the doors I overheard some whispering behind me.

"hey Naruto" Sasuke whispered, or at least tried to whisper.

"yeah "Naruto tried to whisper back

"that's Sakura right, I mean I don't know any other girls with pink hair" he whispered skeptically

"of course that's Sakura, who else would it be" Naruto replied confused.

"It's just she hasn't even said welcome back to me, and she was willing to leave the leaf for me and all" Sasuke whispered back sounding confused, but not to confused because then he couldn't be an Ice cube.

Thank god we made it to the exam rooms, because I didn't want to hear any more of that; although I was slightly pleased that I wasn't fawning over Sasuke.

"Alright" I said "Naruto you have room 321, Jugo 322, Karin 323, Suigetsu 324 and Sasuke 325. I'll be with you all shortly. I headed over to Naruto's room to check on him, he had a few broken bones but nothing that wouldn't heal.

"Naruto, you're going to tell me what happened later alright" I told him

"of course Sakura it will be just like a da-"

"don't finish that sentence Naruto"

"Hai"

After I checked on Jugo, who was perfectly fine, I went over to Karin's room and discovered all the dotted lines on her arms, I was about to heal those when she quickly pushed the sleeves on her shirt back down and told me to leave, she also said that there would be hell to pay if I touched her Sasuke-kun.

Suigetsu went into the hospital perfectly fine but came out a little worse for wear, that's what you get for trying to hit on me.

As I entered Sasuke's room I put on my stone face(1) and headed in.

"Lay down Sasuke" I told him coldly.

"Hn" was all he said and then he complied. I checked his vitals which seemed to be alright, then I asked him if anything hurt

" My eyes and my ribs" He said in a monotone.

"Alright, I'll check your ribs first, please remove your shirt" I said coolly, his eyes widened ever so slightly, but then he grunted his consent and removed his shirt. If I was a fan girl I would have died, he had a six pack and his chest was well toned as well, but of course I wasn't a fan girl so I just set off to work, as I was mending his three broken ribs, I heard a shout from behind me.

" you slut get your hands off of my precious Sasuke-kun" That would be Karin, I turned around and saw her charge at me, I side stepped her, grabbed her by the back of the shirt and put my hand to her head, I then proceeded to filter antiseptic into her blood stream, she then collapsed.

I called a nurse to help remove Karin from the floor, after the nurse took Karin away I finished repairing Sasuke's ribs. As I moved on to his eyes I noticed him watching me.

"What?" I asked looking him straight in the eye.

"Nothing" he mumbled, I told Sasuke to close his eyes, I then put my hands onto his temples and then I let my chakra seep into his eyes. I saw that there was a build-up of chakra by his eyes, I proceeded to clear it and that was that.

" Alright Sasuke you're finished" I told him

"thanks Sakura, my headache's gone" he replied in that same monotone voice.

As I was walking out he grabbed my hand and asked me if I could help him with making amends with people. I told him to do it himself like a man, I then walked away leaving a stunned Sasuke in my wake.


End file.
